A typical electronic cigarette includes an atomizer and a power supply. The atomizer includes a heating element for heating tobacco liquid to form aerosol. However, in use, the aerosol may be too hot for users, and may include a burnt smell when a heating temperature of the heating element is too high.
What are needed, therefore, are an atomizing head, an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.